1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a system, medium, and method to automatically create a dynamic image object, and more particularly to a system, medium, and method to automatically create a dynamic image object that can create an image object including image unit groups to express content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, slideshows are mainly used to display multiple contents at predetermined time intervals in order for a user to appreciate the displayed content, such as pictures.
Such slideshows simply display desired content, and after a predetermined time has lapsed, more content is displayed. Since such slideshows display the content for a desired time, that displayed content is statically expressed, with the user being prevented from constructing the content according to his or her preferences. Thus, the current slideshows cannot satisfy the user's desires, such as when the user intends to make the content include images and intends to dynamically express the images.
Further, since conventional slideshows display the content sequentially, the user cannot instinctively recognize the relevancy of the currently-displayed content, content that has already been displayed, or content that will be displayed. Further, since slideshows statically display images, the slideshows are at a disadvantage in that the images cannot be variously expressed. In other words, since slideshows statically display desired images for a short time, it is difficult for the user to instinctively grasp the relevancy of the various content; for example, the relevancy of content such as pictures that were taken at the same location.
Thus, in order to eliminate the monotony of conventional slideshows, additional effects such as a sticker and a caption, and various appreciatory effects such as pan and tilt have been recently implemented. However, there is still a sense of monotony to the content, and the style of corresponding personal content remains unchanged.
Here, Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-110178, for example, discusses a multimedia system for synchronizing music tracks with image tracks, in which a synchronized information recording device records each sequence track synchronization information along with a plurality of sequence tracks having various information recorded therein, integrates sequence track synchronization information with an identical file to form a multimedia file so as to accurately control the synchronized information in each sequence track. In this multimedia system for synchronizing the music tracks with the image tracks, however, it is inconvenient to re-measure the time required for the synchronization of the content with the music using simple synchronization according to time reference, and to change the number of sets of content along with the length of the music.
Accordingly, as discussed below, embodiments of the present invention have been made to solve these above-mentioned problems and drawbacks.